The Oración Seis Go To Hogwarts
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: There are a lot of stories about Fairy Tail attending Hogwarts, but what if they couldn't spare any of their wizards? What if they had to rely on the Oración Seis to help them? The four remaining members of the original dark guild and Yukino Agria go to Hogwarts under the name of Oración Academy, and compete in the Triwizard Tournament unlike any other...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL**

Erza's POV

"You're kidding," Natsu repeated.

Happy nodded. "No way you're serious!"

Erza's lips quirked. "We are very much serious."

The wizards of Fairy Tail had just discovered that there was an alternate realm with magic- called Earth. There were a few magic schools, not guilds, and for some reason someone from Fiore had to defend one of them- Hogwarts.

Also, they didn't want the Fairy Tail wizards to go- and GUESS WHO WAS SUBSTITUTING?!

The Oración Seis.

The FRICKING ORACIÓN SEIS!

Response Number 1: WHAT?!

Response Number 2: NO.

Response Number 3: No.

Response Number 4: No way.

Response Number 5: Why?

And now they had moved on to Natsu shouting at Erza and Makarov.

"They are the available mages with the needed magic power to go," said Makarov. "You are not going. We need you here."

Erza placed a hand on her forehead as the others began shouting.

She stood up. "Enough."

That simple word was enough to get everyone to sit down and half of everyone to yell, "Sorry!"

"But- we can't trust them, we-" began Gray.

Makarov shook his head. "We have proof at least one of them has changed. And Cobra has helped you when Acnologia invaded us."

Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu flicked glances at each other.

"What if we do let them go? What will they do then?" Lucy questioned.

"They will defend Hogwarts from outside threats."

"But..."

"Yukino will go with them."

Lucy relaxed a little. "That is slightly better."

Erza gave Makarov a look. _Should we...?_

 _Go ahead._

"Yukino..." began Erza. "She's Angel's sister."

"Then how can we trust her?!" It was Natsu. "What if she's a traitor?!"

"Well... she doesn't seem as bad as Angel does..." Lucy bit her lip. "And I can tell she cares for her Celestial Spirits..."

"We have reason to believe that the Oración Seis has changed." Erza tapped her finger on the table. "In fact, one of them is right outside- she has some issues to settle with Lucy. Angel, you may come in."

Fairy Tail whirled around as a downcast Angel entered, escorted by a few members of the Legion Corps Erza didn't know. Angel looked up, and Erza realized that her dark indigo eyes had lost their coldness.

"Why am I here?" Angel asked after a moment of silence as Fairy Tail regarded one of their worst enemies. "I know what you want us- the remaining four of the Oración Seis- to do. But why me?"

Lucy looked at Erza and Makarov, wondering what she should do with the Celestial wizard.

Then she realized what she wanted Angel to do.

"Angel?" Lucy spoke. Angel's eyes drifted to her, but the mage made no attempt to speak.

The blond girl pulled out one of her keys. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

Angel's eyebrows rose and her head tilted. "May I ask why?"

Aries appeared in the room. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Was I summoned?" Then she spotted Angel and let out a startled squeak. "Angel!"

"I want you to apologize to Aries, Angel." Lucy glanced at Aries reassuringly.

The white-haired mage looked even more startled than she had just now. "Why...?"

"To prove that you have changed."

The rest of Fairy Tail was watching with interest as Angel sighed. "I... Aries, I... I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for mistreating you." Then she abruptly slapped a pale hand over her mouth.

Lucy slowly began to smile a little. "Really?"

"Yes." Angel didn't seem to be lying. "Aries..." She looked like she was going to choke on her tongue. "Do you forgive me?"

Aries looked shocked, and afraid, and... glad? "I do!"

"Alright, you may go back now." Lucy gave a full smile and Aries vanished.

"WHAT?!"

"You will give Angel the keys she used to have," repeated Makarov. "We, actually, have done some research. When Angel takes the keys to Earth, she will end up getting a duplicate set. The real ones would appear back with Lucy, as Earth also has constellations. And besides, the keys will summon spirits that do not have a contract with Angel. The duplicates are, in essentials, copies of the real keys. Angel will be free to make contracts as she wishes."

Angel had left, the Oración Seis were preparing to leave outside, and Makarov had just told Lucy that she had to give Angel's old keys back to the older mage.

Lucy swallowed. "But... would it affect the spirits?"

"No." Erza shook her head. "Even if both sets are being used at the same time, no spirits will be harmed."

"What about Yukino's keys?"

"Yukino's keys belong to spirits she has made contracts with. There will be no duplicates, because the spirits will simply follow her. But with Angel, she is taking spirits without contract. Fiore's versions will fight to remain here since Lucy is not coming, but Angel is the one taking them to the human world. So the duplicates will come into play." Erza herself was getting a headache.

Makarov took over. "The spirits of the human world do not have keys, unless there is a circumstance as there is now."

"Simple version?" asked Happy.

"Angel will get duplicates. Yukino won't. The real keys will remain with Lucy. The two sets are different spirits with the same powers.. or something..."

"Basically," said Makarov.

"Fine." Biting her lip, Lucy handed over Angel's old keys.

"Oh... And, Angel, one more thing."

The Oración Seis mage spun around. "What?" The doors opened again and a white-haired girl stepped in. Angel froze.

So did Yukino.

"Yuki...?" whispered Angel, indigo eyes widening.

Yukino didn't say anything, her jaw slack. Erza was considering closing it for her when she blinked. "Sorano? Is that really you?" A moment of silence. Then she ran forward and into Angel's arms. "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

Angel pulled Yukino closer. "I missed you too! I'm so sorry!"

The former Sabertooth mage buried her face in her elder sister's shoulder. "It wasn't you."

"I'll never leave you again!" Angel promised. "I swear!"

Yukino's eyes watered and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I can't believe it... I never thought I'd see you again..."

The sisters broke free and stared at each other like they hadn't seen each other in years- which was true.

The members of Fairy Tail were smiling as the sisters reunited after their years apart.

"I missed you... I love you. I won't leave you again!"

* * *

The four remaining Oración Seis members and Yukino stared at the portal before walking in.

It was over in a flash. The five were sprawled in a garden.

"I'M TWELVE!" Yukino gave a shriek.

Angel looked over and smiled warmly. The Oración Seis were now a younger age as well.

"There they are..."

It was a woman with red hair.

She reached down with her hand. "I'm Mrs. Weasley. And you must be the Oración Seis? Dumbledore told us about you."

Midnight watched her. "Yes. The guild leaders told us the basics about your world we'd need to know."

"My children are inside. Two of them, I believe, probably got in trouble.."

Racer snickered. "I like that."

Cobra sighed. "My name is Cobra. This is Midnight, Angel, Racer, and Yukino."

"Come in, come in..." The woman ushered them into the house. "These are the transfers."

Midnight was startled for a moment before remembering their cover story. A redhead frowned. "Transfers?"

"Yes..." The other adult in the room nodded. "I'm Mr. Weasley. These are my children Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. These are Harry and Hermione. These five are from a magical school called... what was it again?"

"Oración Academy," offered Racer.

"Right. Oración Academy is... for students with ability-type magic."

"Ability-type magic?" asked Hermione.

"Magic specialized to one's talents," explained Mrs. Weasley. "Very special magic. They are transferring to Hogwarts, and four of them are in fourth year. One of them is in third."

"I'm Angel," said the white-haired mage. "This is Midnight, Cobra, Racer, and my little sister Yukino."

"Blimey! Those are strange names," commented Ron.

"What kind of magic?" asked Harry.

Cobra's pointed ears tuned to his thoughts. _What if they're Death Eaters? No... Mrs. Weasley said that Dumbledore invited the the transfers and she volunteered to house them temporarily._

Ah, right. The sidekicks of Lord Voldemort.

But what kind of name was DEATH EATER?

Yukino had started to answer. "Well, in Oración Academy, we are trained for specific talents. Some are elementals, and others can summon spirits, and even more."

"Can I see your wands?" asked Fred. Or was it George.

"Um... we don't have any."

"Wandless magic!" said Bill. "Impressive. Can you demonstrate?"

"What's all this ruckus?" demanded a voice from overhead. A nearly full grown boy descended the stairs.

"Hello, Percy, these are the transfers."

"Hmph." Percy turned up his nose and walked off.

 _Wow, someone's uptight._ Racer wrinkled his nose.

"The magic?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Watch." Racer dropped to all fours and shot forward, blitzing around Harry, then Mr. Weasley, then leaped onto the ceiling over Ginny, scaled the wall, and screeched round a table. Then he sped up and leaped toward Charlie, then changed direction a split second from hitting him and did a flip to land back next to Angel.

Exclamations of shock sounded from everywhere around.

"Speed magic?" asked Hermione. "I've never heard of that."

"With good reason..." muttered Midnight under his breath.

He quickly teleported to beside Ron, then back to beside Cobra.

"How did he do that?" demanded Ron in shock.

"He's Apparating, duh," retorted Fred.

"No, he's not," said Racer.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"He's using Reflector magic," said Angel.

"What's that?"

"Explain later," grumbled Cobra. "I'll go next. Anyone want to be my target?"

"Wait. What?" asked Harry.

"I won't hurt you too badly. Just someone come up."

George pushed Fred. "Hey!" snapped Fred.

Cobra put his hand on Fred's arm.

A sound wave blasted from his hand and knocked Fred into George, and both flew into Charlie.

"What was that?!"

"Sound Magic," responded Cobra nonchalantly.

"This is impressive..." remarked Hermione.

"We're both users of the same magic..." said Yukino, glancing at Angel. "Angel, you go or I go?"

"You go," said Angel. "I need to make the contracts with my spirits anyway. Or at least the human versions..."

"Alright..." Yukino frowned, thinking, then took out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Swan!"

"What the heck?"

"Deneb!"

A man with pale skin, baggy eyes and black hair appeared. "Yes, Yukino?"

"I am a Celestial wizard, like Angel," said Yukino. "I can summon spirits." She turned to Deneb. "You will stay, Deneb."

Deneb vanished.

"To your beds, children!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands as Angel returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the typo in the last chapter where Yukino and Angel meet again, but Angel isn't supposed to be in the room... sigh.**

(::)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Choose your beds," offered Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny were staying in one room, and now there were two extra beds. "I'll take the one near the window." Angel walked over to it and sat down. Yukino strolled to the other one.

The boys were not having such a peaceful agreement.

* * *

"I want the one next to the window!"

"No, now get out of my way or I'll beat the crap out of you." Cobra narrowed his eyes and glared at Racer.

Ron, Fred, George, and Harry were sitting on their own beds and staring at the three boys.

"Now, guys," said Midnight lazily.

"Well, you don't really care where you sleep!" Racer objected. "You sleep on the floor, on carpets, on Angel's coat when she's not around, and I've even seen you sleeping on Cobra when he's busy doing something else!"

Cobra froze. "You saw that?!"

That was actually kind of embarrassing. Midnight had just stumbled in and fallen asleep on the nearest thing, which happened to be Cobra.

"Yes, I did!" Racer snapped.

"Kids!" Mr. Weasley appeared. "Lights out in ten minutes. The transfers from Oración Academy need to get up early tomorrow to choose their pets, get books, that kind of thing."

"Yes, dad!" shouted Fred.

"Pets?" asked Cobra. "Do they have snakes?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've got a Snowy Owl, and Ron- well, you might not have noticed..." He gestured to a cage, where a feathery tennis ball was buzzing around.

"What is that?"

"Pigwidgeon."

"What kind of name is that?" snickered Racer.

"You do know you won't find Cubellios in there... right?" Midnight asked Cobra.

Cobra stiffened. "Yes."

Racer sat down on the bed he wanted. "Fine, let's just settle down."

Cobra glared at him. "NO."

* * *

Next morning, the boys stumbled into the dining room late. Cobra was limping, and Racer was wearing a satisfied grin. Midnight's face didn't show anything at all.

"What happened?" demanded Mrs. Weasley, placing a hand to her mouth.

Midnight sighed. "Well, Cobra went to beat the crap out of the Racer-"

Cobra glared at both boys. "And then Racer ran off and I crashed into the bedpost and twisted my ankle-"

Racer continued. "However, he doesn't mind pain, so he kept going after me-"

"And then Racer jumped over Ron's bed-"

"Cobra chased after him and didn't jump fast enough so he crashed into Ron-"

"Ron was protected by Harry's spell but I wasn't-"

"Then I and Midnight watched Cobra fall onto the floor, right onto his twisted ankle-"

"And now he has a leg injury," finished Midnight.

Angel snorted into her food and kept eating with a bored look on her face. Mrs. Weasley gasped. "How could you three fight like that?"

"They do it all the time," said Angel reassuringly. "One of them gets hurt at least every week- or was it every other day? I forgot."

"Every other day!" Mrs. Weasley exploded. "You could've been seriously hurt."

 _If only you knew,_ thought Yukino.

* * *

"Where the fu- MMMMMMMMPHHH!" Racer yelped as Cobra slapped his hand over the speedy mage's mouth. "Racer."

"We'll get your textbooks first, then your robes. Your wands are still in making, they have to be fitted to your talents."

They walked down Diagon Alley.

"Neville!" called Mr. Weasley.

A boy was walking toward them with a woman- his grandmother? "Mr. Weasley!" Then he spotted the Oración Seis. "Who are they?"

"They're transfers," said Mr. Weasley easily. "Dumbledore will explain when you get to school."

"Okay."

"They're here to get school supplies," said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah... I have to go." Neville gave a half-wave and walked off.

Midnight raised an eyebrow as they went into thetextbooks store.

* * *

"I am not letting anyone touch me," stated Cobra.

"Or me," said Racer, Midnight, and Angel in unison.

They were glaring at the woman who sold robes and was holding a tape measure.

"Um..." began Mr. Weasley.

"NO."

"Guys..." began Yukino.

"I love you but I'm not letting anyone measure me," said Angel firmly.

"We could use magic..." began the woman, looking slighted.

"That's better."

* * *

"I don't know... they're all so cute!" Yukino was pressed up against the glass, staring at a tabby cat with green eyes.

Cobra was walking through the store and probably looking for a snake. Racer was also looking at cats. Midnight and Angel were browsing through the cages of owls.

Around ten minutes later, Yukino had chosen a white cat, Racer a cat that looked like a cheetah, Cobra a rattlesnake, Midnight a Spotted Owl, and Angel a Snowy Owl.

"What did you name her?" asked Angel as they walked out of the store. Yukino beamed. "Winter."

"I named the owl Estrola."

"It doesn't have to do with angels," announced Racer. "Amazing."

Midnight had named his owl Cosmos, and Cobra's snake was called Viriduis. Racer's cheetah cat was Swift.

* * *

A few days later- and a few destroyed pieces of furniture later- their wands came. The Oración Seis were taken to another room so the kids wouldn't pick up on the weirdness.

"The wands will help you channel your energy easier and make you last longer." Mr. Weasley pulled out the first wand.

"Midnight," read Mr. Weasley. "Ash wood, eleven and a half inches, fused core of obsidian and thestral hair, pliable. You should be able to channel dark energy through it."

Midnight took his wand and held it like it was radioactive material, studying it before trying out a blast of dark magic.

"Cobra. Hawthorn wood, twelve inches, fused core of lamia scale and basilisk venom, quite rigid. Like with Midnight, try channeling a spell through it."

Yukino snickered at _lamia scale._ The maroon-haired mage tried out his wand as the third wand's label was read.

"Racer. Walnut wood, thirteen inches, fused core of unicorn hair and lightning bird feather, springy. Should help you summon vehicles... wha?"

Angel smiled at Mr. Weasley's confusion as a mini motorcycle blossomed from the tip.

"Angel. Rosewood, twelve and a half inches, fused core of moonstone and siren feather, nice and supple. It says here that you can summon spirits without the keys. Same for you, Yukino."

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry!"

Cobra and Racer were at it again.

"Boys, can you take it outside? Yukino doesn't have her wand yet." Mr. Weasley frowned at them. "Yukino Agria, willow wood, twelve inches, fused core of moonstone and carbuncle feather." He handed Yukino her wand and she waved it around as an explosion sounded from outside.

"COBRA!"

"WHAT!?"

Midnight sighed. "Wake me up when it's over." He abruptly started snoring.

Yukino and Angel looked at each other, then walked outside.

* * *

Outside, half of the porch had been blown up. Cobra's poison magic was rapidly wrecking the flowers and Racer was trampling them. Swift was meowing as she ran after Racer and Cobra was holding Viridis much like he used to hold Cubellios- Kinana- whatever- ugh!

Fred and George were staring blankly at the wreckage.

"GUYS!" Angel yelled at the top of her lungs.

The two froze as Angel stormed out of the house, her new wand pointing at them dead center. Her eyes gleamed. "I know you fight a lot ( **Note: In canon they don't, but I'd like to have some troublesome bickering in the story :)** but you don't have to destroy property!"

"He hit me with his wand!" snapped Racer at the exact same time Cobra growled, "Racer kicked me in the testicle!"

"That last part is so wrong," remarked Yukino.

Viridis hissed at Racer and Cobra swung around to face them just as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran out and their jaws rapidly hit the floor.

"Open, Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" Angel shouted. The gate opened and Caelum appeared in cannon form.

"Hello, Caelum. Blast those two knuckleheads apart," said Angel.

Caelum whirred, and if a machine looked pleased, it sure seemed pleased to have a target and a nice Angel as a master. Well... nicer.

A blast of green light blew both Racer and Cobra backward.

"Thank you Caelum, you may leave now."

"What was that?" demanded Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Cobra and Racer got into a fight," Midnight stated at the exact same time Yukino said, "Angel summoned Caelum the Chisel to stop them from fighting."

"That didn't look anything like a chisel!" said Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I've never been on one of these!" Yukino bounced excitedly on her chair in the Hogwarts Express.

"You know... For someone who lives with wizards, you get pretty excited around Muggle stuff," noted Hermione.

"We're not half-bloods," explained Cobra.

Yukino then proceeded to squish her face against the window. Angel smiled and glanced out of the window. "Um, Yuki? Those are sheep. Just three fluffy sheep, I might add."

"But still."

Racer shifted. "There isn't enough space to run."

"If Malfoy comes in, feel free to run him over," said Harry dryly.

"Who is Malfoy again?"

"The most annoying wizard alive."

"Like Natsu?" Cobra frowned.

"Who's Natsu?"

"Only the most loud and reckless wizard in Fair- I mean, Oración Academy." Midnight caught himself just in time.

"Fair what?"

"Oh, nothing," said Angel casually. Then, changing the subject, she asked, "Which House do you think we'll be put into?"

"Most of you will probably be in Slytherin," Ron said. "But... Slytherins..."

"Just because you're in Slytherin... Does it mean you're a bad person?" asked Cobra sharply, picking up on the Weasley's thoughts.

"No, no." Ron hurried to cover up his mistake. "Just... most Slytherins are just mean."

Yukino spun around. "Like bullies?"

"Shh!" Hermione said.

A voice drifted in. "...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man's such a Mudblood-lover- and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff."

The voice drawled on as the Oración Seis united in a dislike of whoever was outside.

"Is that Malfoy?" asked Angel as Hermione slid the compartment door shut.

"Yeah," grumbled Ron. "And I was wishing he'd be sick this year..."

The three Hogwarts wizards began to talk about Durmstrang as the Oración Seis's thoughts returned to Fiore and what the guild Fairy Tail was doing. Yukino and Angel wondered about Lucy. Cobra was thinking about what had been destroyed while stroking Viridis, and Racer was daydreaming about smashing the window and running alongside the train instead of sitting in it. And Midnight was sleeping. The other pets were decently staying silent.

Racer soon renounced his hope of smashing the window as the rain got heavier. "I'd probably get tired of running in that mess, and me getting tired of running never happens."

Harry bought a food item called Cauldron Cakes for them to share, and several other wizards looked in and were introduced to the quintet from Fiore. One was wearing a green rosette that squeaked in a rather annoying way, and Neville listened to what had happened during the Quidditch World Cup- after they explained it to the Oración Seis.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Harry and Ron had exclaimed at the same time.

"No."

Then Malfoy's drawling voice returned. A pale-haired boy stood in the entrance with two burly goons beside him.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coolly. Malfoy pointed at Pigwidgeon's cage. "Weasley... what is that?"

A sleeve of Ron's robes was dangling from it. Ron made to grab it, but Malfoy snatched it up. "Look at this!" he cried, and began to mock Ron. "Eat dung!" spat Ron as the bullies howled with laughter.

The Oración Seis shot to their feet.

"That's enough!" yelled Cobra. "Stop it!"

Malfoy cocked his head. "Hmm... Found some Mudblood cronies to join you, Potter?" He turned to address the Oración Seis. "Don't hang around these riffraff, they'll get you into trouble... parents probably hate them too..."

The Oración Seis stiffened as Malfoy spotted Midnight and said gleefully, "And what about him? He looks like a girl! Is he trying to hide himself?"

"Wake him up and it'll be your worst nightmare!" said Racer threateningly as Yukino's fingers tightened around her keys.

"So..." Malfoy ignored Racer. "Going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know... you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

Angel discreetly slid Lupa's key from her pocket. **(I know, I know... There isn't a canon Celestial Spirit called Lupa, but come on. Angel couldn't be that powerful if she only had four keys. [Caelum, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio])**

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped as Racer dropped to all fours and prepared to run Malfoy over.

Cobra began to tap Midnight on the shoulder to wake him up.

And then Malfoy went too far.

Racer bolted forward like a mad wolf as Angel yelled, "Open, Gate of the Mother Wolf! Come, Lupa!"

A white gate spun to life as Racer crashed into Crabbe and Goyle, sending them flying. A howl sounded and a massive female wolf leaped from the gate, with silver star-spangled fur and pure white eyes.

"Let me do the honors, Racer! Lupa, send that blond boy flying! I don't care how many bones you break!"

Lupa howled again and a paw came out, scooped Malfoy, and knocked him into the next compartment. He hit the ground with a crack.

"Lupa, you may leave now."

The wolf vanished.

A few moments of silence occurred as the Oración Seis and the Golden Trio regarded the destruction caused by Racer and Angel. Yukino smiled. "I could've summoned Libra and trapped them for the rest of the trip..."

"Oops, didn't think of that..." Angel grinned.

 _You could've blown our cover!_ Cobra thought as Midnight's red eyes opened. "What happened? I was having this dream about chaos..."

"Racer and Angel destroyed something. Go back to sleep."

Midnight abruptly began snoring again as the three Earth wizards frowned. "Does that happen all the time?" Harry asked as Hermione pulled out her wand. " _Reparo!"_

The compartment began to mend itself as Cobra sighed. Just another day in the life of the Oración Seis.

* * *

"But can't you see them?" Angel repeated stubbornly, pointing at the thestrals. "I mean... big black horse, right there!"

"There's nothing over there," said Ron in confusion.

"No, I see them too..." defended Harry. "I'm pretty sure they're there, unless I'm crazy."

"Just get in one of them, it's raining too hard," Cobra snapped and ran for one of the carriages.

* * *

Everything was wet. The Oración Seis didn't notice though, as they were too busy gawking at the castle before them. "It's huge," stated Yukino.

Hermione smiled loftily. "Yes, and it has impressive wards too."

The Oración Seis were less surprised by that as Ron sent water flying everywhere. "Blimey," muttered Ron, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak- AAARGGH!"

Racer nearly bowled Midnight over as they beheld the large red water balloon that had fallen on Ron's head, thus drenching him again.

Another one burst at Harry's feet, and Harry looked up at a little man on the ceiling.

"What... is that?" screeched Angel as she leaped away from another balloon. "Really?"

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" A woman skidded into the corridor, and nearly fell over as she slipped on the water. She grabbed Hermione's neck to balance herself. "Ouch- sorry, Miss Granger-"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped as she massaged her neck.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked the woman.

"Who is that?" asked Cobra as the little man returned the order.

"That's Peeves the Poltergeist," answered Harry, rubbing water out of his eyes. "And that's Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher, et cetra."

Midnight studied the poltergeist with mild annoyance as they entered the Great Hall, leaving behind the shouts of the professor.

Yukino's mouth dropped open. "Oh, my, gosh," she stated.

The Great Hall was huge! Candles floated above the four long tables, and golden plates and goblets were everywhere. The hall was filled with students, and the ceiling was obviously reflecting the weather outside.

"I doubt even Fairy Tail could pull off something like that," mused Midnight quietly.

There were four ghosts, one for each table. The Oración Seis and Yukino plopped down at the Gryffindor table, ignoring all the chatter as they studied the ceiling and prodded the goblets.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned after a few minutes. "I could eat a hippogriff."

"Ew," Racer said.

The second he said it, the door opened and everyone fell silent. Professor McGonagall entered, followed by a line of soaking wet and shivering first years. Angel raised a haughty eyebrow. "Glad I'm not with them."

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a stool and it began to sing.

The Oración Seis completely zoned out through the song, but it wasn't really their fault. They were tired.

After the song ended, the Sorting began- but after 'Whitby, Kevin!' the Sorting Hat was taken away and the Oración Seis had not been Sorted. "That's strange," said Hermione curiously. "Aren't they going to Sort you?"

Cobra shrugged as food appeared on the plates.

"Interesting." Yukino picked up a fork and prodded at the chicken on her plate. The five Fiore mages were engrossed in talking to each other about how the heck they were going to keep their cover when something had already been destroyed and REALLY I MEAN IT IT'S JUST BEEN THE FIRST DAY I MEAN RACER, ANGEL, COME ON...

The food vanished and Dumbledore stood up again. "So! Now that we are all fed and watered..."

"Are we stallions or something?" asked Racer.

Midnight snickered as Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside Hogwarts has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos-"

"What the heck? Screaming Yo-yos?" asked Angel incredulously.

"Yo-yos that scream," Ron told Angel as Dumbledore continued with a list that made no sense to the Oración Seis. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT?!" gasped Harry.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up most of the teachers' time and energy-"

Yukino heard snores and raised an shocked eyebrow. Midnight had fallen asleep in the middle of the speech.

On Cobra.

Cobra pushed him onto the chair as the doors slammed open.

 _It's a male Erza!_ was the thought that the Oración Seis got first.

 _Oh wait.. Well, Erza is missing one eye, so I guess that is sort of a male Erza..._

The Oración Seis pondered the pros and cons of calling the one-eyed, one-legged man a male Erza while he made his way down the hall.

"May I introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

No one clapped.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place here at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!"

The outburst had come from Fred.

Dumbledore smiled and began to explain the rules. The Oración Seis's eyes glazed over as Dumbledore went over the rules they already knew. Then they were jolted out when-

"However, the rules have been bent this year. There is a fourth school participating- Oración Academy!"

"You're JOKING!"

Same person.

But more surprise and gasps and shock.

"There have always been three, Professor!" someone burst out.

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. "They were originally transfers to Hogwarts, but when I was speaking with Oración's headmaster, I may have made one comment about the teaching methods being less advanced then ours- and the headmaster insisted on letting the transfers participate. And I do not believe there is any harm in that."

"But- we have never heard of this Oración nonsense!" someone whispered.

Dumbledore clearly heard that. "They like to stay low-key," he said. "The Oración Academy transfers are already here, but they will have a dorm of their own near Gryffindor Tower, and they will make their own entrance in October that explains what is special about their school."

Angel's head sank onto her arms as multiple eyes turned toward her.

* * *

"None of you are seventeen," Fred pointed out. "How are you entering?"

"I guess Dumbledore thought we would be good enough," said Cobra with a shrug.

Professor McGonagall appeared beside them as they reached Gryffindor Tower. "Ah, yes- transfers, this is your dorm." They stopped near the Fat Lady and McGonagall tapped one of the bricks next to it. A door shimmered into existence.

The room inside was divided by a curtain, with two beds on one side and three beds on the other. There were bedside tables, and nothing else.

"I will take your owls up to the Owlery. The other pets can stay in here. Get settled- and oh, please try to be careful!" Professor McGonagall departed with Cosmos and Estrola, and left the Oración Seis to their own devices.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Our schedules are the same, look!" Yukino placed her schedule next to Hermione's. "I mean, except for that Divination thing."

"That old bat is an idiot," snapped Ron.

"Divination is in no way a negative thing," Angel pointed out testily.

She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Heck, none of the Oración Seis had, except for Midnight.

First when McGonagall had left, Racer and Cobra had gotten into another fight about where to sleep- since Midnight had taken the furthest bed to the left, and no one really wanted to sleep next to him since he tended to blow stuff up when he had turbulent dreams- which he often had. Angel and Yukino had covered their ears with their pillows, but they had not blocked out the noises of the fight.

Cobra and Racer hadn't come to an agreement. It was only when Angel harshly suggested that they move Midnight to the middle so both of the boys could sleep next to him that they ceased their fighting. They'd woken up Midnight and he had grudgingly placed a shield around his bed so that all explosions would impact him.

* * *

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was first. Dumbledore had probably decided to place the Oración Seis with the Gryffindors for now.

"The _what?"_ asked Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus?" asked Racer in horror.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan and Racer, pus."

Wincing, the girls began to squeeze the bubotubers as Cobra and Racer looked at each other, then proceeded to poke the bubotubers. Midnight grimaced and squeezed without making a protest.

"What's after this?" asked Cobra when they were done.

"Care of Magical Creatures."

Hagrid was standing in front of his hut with a huge dog thing next to him.

"That's Fang," explained Harry. "Hagrid's boarhound."

"I get it," said Racer.

"Mornin'!" said Hagrid, beaming at the Gryffindors. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this- Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" asked Ron as Hagrid pointed into the crates."

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown in horror. Yukino gulped in nauseated horror. Cobra, Racer and Angel were not as horrified- there were stranger Celestial Spirits, and Cobra and Racer had certainly seen their share of ugly creatures. But they were mildly disgusted all the same. Midnight showed no reaction at all.

The Slytherins arrived, none too pleased with their charges. And they were even less pleased when the time came to feed the things. Several people were injured- Yukino included. Heck, the Oración Seis only avoided it because A. Racer was very fast, B. Cobra could hear it coming, C. They were probably too scared of Midnight, and D. Angel had dealt with worse spirits.

An argument happened between Hermione and Malfoy.

 _I have to admit that is a good comeback.._ Cobra snatched his hand away as his skrewt bit at him.

They ate lunch and headed up to Divination.

* * *

"Urgh!" Yukino doubled over, coughing, as they entered the Divination classroom. "Who's smoking?"

"No one," said a very annoyed Ron as he crashed down into a pouf. The Oración Seis glanced at each other in mild irritation and settled at the back.

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney. Racer instantly hated the woman she she began to spout nonsense to Harry and talk about stars and planets. Harry soon dozed off. Midnight was flat-out snoring.

Angel only began to pay attention when Trelawney snapped at Harry a little, saying stuff about Saturn. Soon they had to fill in planets.

"Oh come on..." mumbled Cobra. "We can't do this thing! I don't even-"

Trelawney approached and slipped something to Angel from under her robes, then ambled off.

"The heck?" Angel unfolded it. "Cobra, listen very closely to what I'm thinking, kay? It would be too weird to say."

 _Earth equivalent of birth dates,_ she thought. Cobra nodded quickly, smashed his hand into Midnight's face, and whispered it to the other Fiore mages.

"Is this one Neptune or Uranus?" Yukino squinted. "I can't tell."

"Probably Uranus.. You already have a Neptune here."

"Who cares?" complained the younger girl.

There was more bullying from Malfoy on the way back to the Great Hall- and Moody turned him into a ferret.

"He is amazing, that guy," said Racer ruefully. "I just wished he didn't have to take it back."

* * *

The next days passed swiftly. Moody taught them the Unforgivable Curses, Snape some antidotes, and soon the Oración Seis had labels for every teacher.

McGonagall: Stern but better than most

Trelawney: F***ing stupid bat

Snape: Even more f***ing stupid bat

Moody: Awesome guy

Sprout: Okay

And so on.

Then came that lesson when Moody put the Imperius Curse on them.

Harry blocked it- the only person to fight it.

"Miss Agria?" Moody gestured to Yukino. "I'll go easier on you, you're young... _Imperio!_ "

Angel bit her lip.

 _Do a cartwheel!_ Moody's voice said in her brain. _A cartwheel. Now._

Yukino shook her head wildly. NO!

 _A cartwheel... Now..._

 _Fight it! You're stronger than that, Yukino!_

She was battling to not forget everything. She knew she had to do the opposite of everything Moody was telling her right now.

Deneb. Ha ha. Why now? He did do the opposite of everything Yukino told him, but who cared right now?

Yukino let out a shriek of pain. Angel gasped in horror.

The younger Celestial Mage had crashed into the floor, headfirst. Yukino let out a whimper of pain.

"Good work, Agria!" roared Moody enthusiastically. "Two years younger than all of you, and she fights it better than you! That's what I'm talking about!"

In reality, he hadn't gone easy on her. At all. He knew her magic was different.

And he worked even harder on the Oración Seis. None of them could deflect it fully, but hey, at least they could fight it.

* * *

Soon October came, and the weather was not as pleasant as it was in Fiore. The Oración Seis had gotten a lot of suspicion when things had been blown up, and they were all looking forward to explaining in their entrance.

"Angel, Racer, Cobra, Midnight, Miss Agria," called Professor McGonagall when the day came that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming. "You need to prepare your entrance. But do not reveal where you really come from."

"Right..." Racer smirked.

"No terrorizing people!" snapped Yukino sharply.

* * *

They watched Beauxbatons and Durmstrang enter from the entrance of Hogwarts, then they escaped when the students enter.

"Now, if the lights would turn off to welcome the fourth school, Oración Academy!"

Harry had enough time to be surprised before the lights vanished and Yukino's voice rang out.

"In old days, wizards like you and other wizards lived together in harmony. Those others were ability-type wizards- wizards who could not do as many spells as the wizards like you could, but they had talents. For example, some controlled fire, others could summon spirits, and even more varieties of magic. They could reach realms in the space of their talents that wizards like you could not dream to reach."

Racer shot into the hall and scared some Hufflepuffs before vanishing into the dark.

Yukino continued, "They formed one academy, Oración Academy. And slowly, wizards began to forget of ability-type magic. It was not their fault, though... But Oración Academy still lives!"

Angel grabbed one of her silver keys. "Open, Gate of the Jackal! Anubis! **(Yes, yes, I know... Jackal the Demon from Tartaros.. but forget about that for the moment!)** " ( **Fine, fine- I made five OC keys for Angel- Lupa, Anubis, Delphin, Chrysaor, and Arachne.)**

A sharp screechy cry sounded and a large being leaped from the gate that opened- a clawed, jackal-headed man wearing an Egyptian kilt. Racer began to run again, and Midnight teleported, making sure the people he was next to saw his face before he disappeared, and made some quick illusions of those people's worst fears. He and Cobra, were, um, cooperating. Despite Yukino's misgivings about terrorizing, the two had insisted.

Ron scrambled away as Anubis howled and a spider appeared on the table.

Midnight's red eyes appeared next to a Beauxbatons girl before vanishing to reappear at the Slytherin table. Racer zipped up next to some Hufflepuffs, then ran off.

After the show- which went on for five minutes- the candles were relit and quite a few people had fainted. Yukino was doubled over with giggles as all the pairs of eyes belonging to students landed on her. Racer landed next to her, having swung from the ceiling. Midnight reappeared next to Racer and Cobra followed soon after. Angel held up her key. "Leave now, Anubis."

The wizards and witches watched, rapt, as Anubis gave one final cry and vanished into the gate.

Angel lowered her key and slid it back into her robes. Cobra made an awkward bow.

"Well!" said Dumbledore. "That is Oración Academy! Now, take your seats, and I will explain the tournament."

* * *

The fact that four schools would be competing did not go over very well.

Several Beauxbatons students glared at the Oración Seis as they left the Great Hall, and so did some from Durmstrang. Empowered by this, the Slytherins came close to hiss at them, but Midnight glared at them and they cowered back, scurrying off.

When they returned to their own dorm, Yukino flopped over. "So, when are you guys putting your names in? Technically all of us could enter- we are older than seventeen-"

"But you are not entering," Angel finished for her. "You're around twelve or thirteen, now. So no."

"Hey!" Yukino protested.

"Ladies ladies," said Racer. "Be quiet. I think Midnight's trying to sleep."

"He needs to put his name inanyway!" protested Angel.

* * *

They put their names in that night- Racer, Cobra, Midnight, and Angel. The next morning they watched Fred and George try to enter.

"It's not going to work," said Yukino. "I can tell." Then she half fell over in throes of laughter as they sprouted beards.

Soon after, Angelina Johnson came in. "Well, I've done it! I've entered!"

"Really?!" exclaimed Angel. She had come to quite like most of the Gryffindors. "So... you're seventeen?"

"Yes! My birthday came a few weeks ago."

* * *

The schools held their breath as the Goblet of Fire sent one note streaking up into the air.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, "Will be Viktor Krum."

Applause erupted from the crowd.

"Go figure," muttered Cobra.

"No surprises there!" Ron agreed. Krum got up and slouched toward Dumbledore, then disappeared into the side chamber.

Then the Goblet spat out another slip of paper.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore read, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"The veela-girl!" Yukino said, watching as Fleur tossed her hair and made her way into the side chamber.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

"NO!" said Ron very loudly.

All the Hufflepuffs had jumped up, screaming and shouting as Cedric walked into the chamber.

The fourth flame shot up.

"The Oración champion will be..."

* * *

 **Yes, I'm cruel. Phoenix out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T KILL ME.**

 **I'm sorry. I know my choice for champion might not be popular, but...yeah. Also, more swear words.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Angel."

Angel froze in horrified shock. Her brain screamed swear words. She had heard Dumbledore say _death count_ and- well, she didn't want to die!

Yukino did not seem amused either. Racer nudged Angel. "Hey... you have to go up." The white-haired mage stood up and walked, zombie-like, to the side chamber in shock.

The other three champions sat there.

"You," said Fleur. "From Oración Academy?" **(I'm not really going to try with her French accent. Too hard to write.)**

Angel nodded.

"You are too young. You are in ze fourth year."

"Ability-type magic?" Cedric looked interested. "Which one were you?"

"Spirit summoning," Angel answered. Then Harry walked in. Angel looked at him in surprise. What was he doing in here?

"What is it?" asked Fleur. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Bagman entered. "Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... ladies, may I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the fourth, no fifth- Triwizard champion!"

Krum stood up. Cedric looked shocked. Angel just stared at Harry as Fleur smiled and tossed her hair. "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake. 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Angel just stared, trying to adjust as quickly as she could, as an argument commenced. There was a smattering of the name Oración- probably more debating whether a fourth academy was wise or not. Angel wished she wasn't competing. There would be all sorts of tasks- perhaps some she could not do with no magic of her own but spirit summoning.

Racer was fast. Cobra could hear thoughts, he would probably cheat the entire thing, and he had Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. Midnight had Reflector magic. Even Yukino had Ophiuchus, and all her Zodiac spirits were built for battle. Angel's Zodiac spirits, however...

Aries? Nope. Gemini? Maybe. Scorpio? Yes.

Not the most winning combo.

Fleur finally gave an outburst. "Why should 'e complain? 'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money- zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," growled Moody.

Angel began to take more interest in the conversation as it took on a conspiracy theme.

"Yes," Crouch finally said, "Instructions. Yes, the first task... The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard.. very important... The first task will take place on November the twenty fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges."

 _Cobra's probably just gonna tell me everything._

* * *

Angel was at the Owlery with Midnight, visiting Cosmos and Estrola, when Hermione and Harry came up.

"Oh- Hi, Midnight, Angel!" Hermione looked awkwardly down at the quill she was holding. "Um, are you sending a letter?"

"No. Just visiting the owls," said Angel brightly. "So, what are you doing? Hedwig's over there." She pointed to the Snowy Owl.

"We're not using her." Instantly Harry looked as if he regretted saying that.

"Why?" asked Midnight.

"Well-" Hermione fell silent.

"You can tell us."

So they told the two Fiore mages about Sirius. When they were done, Angel and Midnight watched the two write the letter before leaving to go back down.

* * *

Over the next days, Harry was bullied, and Yukino and Angel had to resist the urge to summon Libra and Caelum to beat them up. Cobra was seen covering his pointy ears a few times when the Slytherins got too close. They encountered the skrewts again, much to their chagrin, and Midnight got a reputation for being the 'Most Dangerous Person to Ever Mess With'.

When Angel was called out of Potions along with Harry, she actually forgot to bring her wand before Cobra threw it at her head.

She spun around. "What the frick!"

"You forgot your wand."

Angel felt herself blushing and grabbed the wand, then marched out of Potions. The Slytherins snickered and _Potter Stinks_ flashed repeatedly. Harry glared at everyone. Angel sighed. "Ignore them Harry, do not let them get a rise out of you."

Colin chattered away with Harry in excitement, ignoring Angel for the most part. That was actually okay with her, and she just stared ahead. She didn't even know how to use her wand. Not really.

The other champions were inside, as well as Bagman, a witch in red robes, and a man with a camera. Angel eyed everyone for a moment before sitting down.

The witch, soon revealed to be Rita Skeeter (whoever the hell that was) and she snatched Harry into a broom closet.

 _Please come out alive,_ Angel thought. She didn't trust that woman, but again, she didn't really trust many people. She fingered her wand then decided to switch to her real weaponry.

She really didn't want to use her Angel Coins. Safer to stick with spirits for now.

Dumbledore entered and pulled the door of the broom closet open. Angel wondered why Rita would describe Dumbledore as an obsolete dingbat- what was that anyway, a species of bat with a bell around its neck?- as they bantered.

Ollivander checked everyone's wand, which went pretty normally. Angel's mind was mostly dominated by _what in all of Earthland is a veela?_ before Ollivander called her up. "Angel, please?"

Angel got up and handed her wand to the wandmaker.

"Ah, yes. An unusual one... Rosewood, twelve and a half inches..." The man waved it around lightly. "The core is most curious... Fused cores are rare, siren feather and moonstone, yes. Very rare." Ollivander seemed at a loss to check if it was in working order. "If I could see one of your keys, miss?"

Angel frowned upon handing one of her keys over, but gave him Lupa's key.

Ollivander held the key close to the wand tip and muttered something under his breath. A silver spark leaped between the two.

"Good working order." The wandmaker handed both magical items back to Angel.

"Aaah, yes," said the wandmaker when he got to Harry's wand. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

 _Remember what?_ Angel thought, resolving to ask Harry about it later. If he refused to answer, she would get Cobra to read his mind.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman a while later. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

 _Crap._ Angel groaned inwardly. She was horrible at pictures. She could not make herself smile without it looking fake. She could not even stand there without feeling stupid. She mentally berated herself on not practicing smiling along with practicing her magic back when she was still evil. Angel tried to hide near the back and smiled a smile that she was sure looked absolutely fake.

* * *

Cobra ran to her after dinner. Harry had left the school with Hagrid.

"Angel," he said. "Angel, the first task is dragons."

 _Oh Cobra, you sneaky little shit._

* * *

 **So there is my chapter.**

 **And I feel the need to explain why I chose Angel.**

 **Midnight: OP**

 **Cobra: He would cheat through the entire thing.**

 **Racer: I don't think summoning vehicles and being superfast is really that beneficial, especially underwater. No offense to Racer fans.**

 **Yukino: She's- well, I... The story does need her to be older to even participate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm...**

 **itrainedallday: That's an interesting idea. I think I'll do that.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"How the heck do you know?" demanded Angel, knowing what the answer would be, but asking anyway.

Cobra snorted. "I hear thoughts. Harry knows, Fleur knows, Krum knows... And Harry's rushing back from the forest, right now."

"Why are you telling me?" asked Angel, raising her eyebrow. "You're not fond of me. At all. And I know it, Cobra. I don't have to read thoughts to know."

He shrugged. "Well, I want us to win."

Angel wrinkled her nose. Yes, that was a valid reason. After all, the Oración Seis did have a competitive streak...

She watched, mind racing, and wanting to break something as Cobra left.

* * *

The silverette was walking back to their shared room when she came across Harry, who was walking very fast.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, surprised. Cobra _had_ said Harry was rushing around, but the Poison Dragon Slayer hadn't exactly said why.

"No time to explain- sorry... gotta tell you..." Harry looked conflicted. "Angel, it's dragons for the-"

"I know," she said flatly.

Harry's eyes widened. "How- I- oh, forget it."

He bolted into the Gryffindor room and Angel frowned, watching the portrait swing shut behind him, and she walked back into the Oracion Seis and Yukino's shared room.

"What is it, Sorano-nee?" asked Yukino, who could not shake the habit of calling Angel 'Sorano' despite all her protests.

"Dragons," said Angel bluntly.

Cobra shook his head. "Hopefully they're nothing like Fiore's dragons, Angel."

Angel wanted to snarl at him before slumping onto her bed as Yukino stared at her. "You... have to fight a _dragon_?" The Sabertooth mage had been present at the dragon apocalpyse, so she was not very pleased with the fact that her older sister would be fighting one of those beasts.

"According to him," said Angel, throwing her hand in the vague direction of Cobra.

Racer cleared his throat. "Um, Angel, you're pointing at me."

She jerked her hand back as Racer's cat jumped onto his bed.

"Ugh...get off,your fur's all over the place.." muttered the speed mage, trying to gently shove the cat off the bed.

* * *

Angel thought through all of Sunday, wondering what to do with her task.

She could summon her angels, but she would prefer using her newly restored keys.

The mage didn't even think about her silver keys. Maybe Caelum or Lupa, but definitely not the other ones, if she had to face something that was anything similar to a Fiore dragon.

Aries? Probably not, the poor thing would just have a heart attack right there and then.

Scorpio? Maybe, but he wasn't really Angel's favorite spirit.

Gemini? If she could come up with a form for the twins to take.

If only the stupid Dragon Slayer known as Cobra hadn't-

A smile lit up her face as she finally got the solution. _Dragon Slayer..._ She now had her plan. But Cobra was going to be pretty pissed.

* * *

On the day of the first task, she only woke up when Cobra threw a pillow at her head. She hadn't slept very well, for obvious reasons.

As Angel headed toward the tent, she spotted Harry entering before her. She quickened her step and darted through the entrance right behind Harry.

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman as Harry entered. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" He spotted Angel behind the boy. "And Angel too. Well, now we're all here- time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag, from which you will select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different... varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else, too... ah, yes... your task is too collect the golden egg!"

Angel tried to keep her composure as Bagman held out the bag to Fleur. "Ladies first."

Fleur drew out a tiny model of a green dragon. It had the number two around its neck.

So Cobra hadn't lied to Angel. Judging from Fleur's reaction, she had known. Bagman held out the bag to Angel. She placed her pale hand inside and pulled out a model of a golden dragon. (Yes... I know it technically doesn't exist, but I've got to make a fifth dragon.) It had the number five around its long, serpentine neck.

Krum pulled out a scarlet dragon with number three. Cedric got a bluish-gray one, with the number one around its neck, and Harry pulled out a black one.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman brightly. Angel completely ignored him in favor of making sure every one of her keys was there.

 _Gemini, Lupa, Caelum, Chrysaor, Aries, Scorpio..._ Good.

The champions went one by one, and Angel began feeling worse and worse as the crowd screamed, cheered and yelled. She tried to block out Bagman's commentary (which was pretty freaking easy because of the crowd) as she ran her plan through her mind.

Fleur went, then Krum, then Harry.

Apparently Harry had gotten the best score so far... Or he had used a popular method, since the crowd was cheering the loudest for him.

Then came the whistle.

Angel swallowed, clutched her keys, and walked out.

The dragon in front of her was even worse than she could have thought it was.

It was huge. It had scales that gleamed like molten gold, blazing reptilian amber eyes, and it was pacing above its next, scythe-blade tail twisting behind it, spikes bristled up. Its claws raked deep gashes in the earth as it snapped its fangs. The blue patterns on its serpentine neck rippled. And those horns looked like real fifteen carat gold.

Angel closed her eyes. _How is Gemini going to beat this thing? So do I use Aries or Lupa or Caelum?_ She dismissed her concerns and pulled the key out.

She raised Gemini's key. "Open, Gate of the Twins! GEMINI!"

The gate flared into existence. Gasps sounded from the crowd- those who hadn't seen her magic yet.

"We're here, piri-piri!" chirped Gemi as the spirit appeared.

"Oh, look at that!" declared Bagman. "That's ability-type magic for you- very nice, Miss Angel!"

She told Gemini what she wanted them to turn into.

Then Angel turned to look at the Oración Seis, grinning like a hyena as Gemini transformed into Cobra. Cobra's jaw dropped open. Racer began cackling and Midnight was asleep. Yukino beamed at Angel as the crowd roared with shock. Angel blocked out Bagman's excited commentary.

 _Dragon VS Dragon Slayer,_ thought the Celestial Mage with amusement. _Let's see who does better._

"Just attack the thing," ordered Angel.

Gemini obliged, proceeding to attack with Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw, as Angel pulled out a second key to open a gate. She began to run, dodging the dragon's stomping feet and thrashing tail. The dragon spotted her and blew a blast of golden flames at her. Angel hit the ground rolling and jumped to her feet, ducking the dragon's tail. Gemini distracted it by attacking with Poison Dragon's Scales.

The red scales rained on the dragon. It roared and threw back its head as they battered its neck and head. But the dragon was fast and seemed full of tireless energy as it rampaged around, roaring flames at Gemini. The flood of scales stopped as the spirit cast Poison Dragon's Guard. More than one spirit was needed to defeat this thing- if it could be defeated at all.

 _Oh the joys of pessimism,_ Angel thought dryly as a clawed foot stamped down next to her. She was getting closer, but the dragon was moving too much. She needed it to slow down.

Angel thrust out another key. _Oh Celestial Spirit King. Frick. This is never gonna work. Ever. Poor thing._

"Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

Aries appeared next to her as the crowd gave a collective gasp.

The pink-haired spirit squeaked with horror as she beheld the situation she was in. "I'm sorry! What's going on?"

Angel felt the need to roll her eyes at Aries's apparent lack of courage.

Also, her unessecary apologizing.

She sighed, biting her sharp comments back. "Calm this thing down." She was not going to say please. She wasn't at that stage of being 'good' yet.

Aries again apologized for no reason, making Angel want to smack her, and began to summon wool and dart into the dragon's line of vision, visibly quivering with fear.

Angel's plan practically was hanging by a thread right now. If the dragon saw Aries and decided she looked tastier than Gemini, it would go after her. Aries might not be able to calm it down fast enough, and she could possibly get too scared to react fast enough.

Gemini was beginning to lose ground as it used Poison Dragon Roar on the golden dragon, who was roaring and thrashing its tail. A flash of pink wool caught its amber eye and it looked down.

The poison attack crashed into it and, instead of rearing up, screeching, and charging as Gemini as it had before, the wool engulfed its head as Aries gave a squeak of fear.

"Come on..." muttered Angel. "Hurry up and lull it already..." She ducked the dragon's claws.

At long last, the movements of the dragon began to slow and it staggered sideways. Angel leaped forward and grabbed the egg.

"I've got it!


	7. The Dreaded Author's Note

**Hey, sorry for disappearing for so long. By the way, thanks for the positive comments! I'll update soon- I just need to borrow the book again.**

 **Phoenix out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BAAACCKKK!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Angel sat, tense and paler than usual, as Madam Pomfrey fussed over the few bruises that she had collected in her battle against the dragon.

 _They're just a few bruises. Why is she making such a fuss over them?_ she mentally complained. The silverette stretched, and the woman frowned at her. "Honestly, Angel, please be still for just a while and you can go find out your score. Make sure you don't move too much; I must go check on Diggory."

Just as she walked out of the tent, the Oracion Seis and Yukino burst in.

She laughed as Yukino glomped her. "Sorano-nee! That was so cool!" Her voice faltered for a moment. "I... I was so scared..."

Angel rubbed the top of her sister's head and allowed herself a few moments of tightly embracing her sister before she turned to face her guildmates. She made sure to plaster a self-satisfied smile on her face.

It took all of her self-control for that expression not to dissolve into hysterical laughter at the looks on the Oracion Seis's faces.

Racer was smirking at her, while Midnight seemed to not care very much about what was going on even though there was slight amusement flickering in his red irises. In the meantime, Cobra's single violet iris was narrowed into a pissed slit. He did not look very happy.

Angel finally let herself snicker.

"What was that?" demanded Cobra. "You go and decide to copy my body and abilities with Gemini? And since when did that spirit get my form?!"

She let a brief sneer cross her features. "Well, Gemini has memory for all of you. They even have one for Hoteye and Father, but I won't use those. Besides, can't you just read my mind?"

Cobra sighed and then went into another lecture about how his magic was not _mind-reading_ magic, it was _thought-hearing._

The Celestial Wizard leaned back in the chair she was currently seated in and let herself into the friendly teasing banter commonly exchanged among people who had spent as much time together, and were as close, as her guild.

Well, Yukino as well.

"What did the others do?" asked Angel curiously. "I heard pretty loud cheering for Harry. It nearly killed my ears."

"Like you're one to be talking about that," snorted Racer. "Ask Cobra about it; it was even worse while we were sitting in the stands."

The Poison Dragon Slayer groaned. "It was downright horrifying, Angel, I'm telling you. I nearly died. They were so damn loud and hearing their thoughts made it even worse, as I'm sure you're aware of."

"I think we need to go see your scores..." Yukino nudged Angel and she stood up, brushing dust off her clothes. "Well, tell me what they did."

"Um..." Midnight frowned. "I don't remember-"

"You were asleep half of the time." Racer rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Cedric turned a rock into a dog, probably trying to bait the dragon. It worked, and he got the egg even though he got kind of charbroiled on the way." He snorted. "Man, he was so _slow._ "

Cobra facepalmed. "Don't go around bragging around your speed when not all of us possess slowing magic- we're aware of your speed."

"Keep going," prompted Angel.

Racer continued, "The other girl- what was her name again?"

"Fleur," Yukino reminded him.

"Right." The blonde mage nodded sagely before continuing. "Well, she tried this charm on the dragon to hypnotize it or something. It went all drowsy, kind of like Midnight-"

"Say that again and I'll Genesis Zero you," came the sleepy threat.

Racer gulped and straightened his back, trying to block out the snickers of Cobra and Angel. "Shut up, you two."

"How can we when it's so funny?" Angel mocked.

"You people... anyway, the dragon snored and she caught on fire. The Krum guy shot his dragon in the eye, and I'm pretty sure Cobra didn't appreciate that. The dragon killed about half of the real eggs while going into an agonized rage-"

Yukino shuddered. "It was horrible, I'm telling you."

"They took off points since the real eggs got smashed," Cobra informed Angel.

"Harry used a pretty cool method," remembered Midnight. "He used a summoning spell to call his broom out of his dorm room- and... Well... I don't understand the point of using a broom, honestly. It just makes them look weird. Harry flew around the dragon and did a few stunts, snatched the egg."

"Apparently that was _really_ creative because the crowd appreciated that. My eardrums did not." Cobra gave one of his pointy ears a quick rub. "They're still ringing."

"Out of ten, I guess?" Angel asked and she got a nod from Midnight just as Madam Maxine raised her wand. A long silvery thing shot from her wand, pulling and knotting itself into a nine.

Angel blinked her indigo eyes in shock. The crowd cheered as Mr. Crouch raised his wand, blasting out a ten.

"Ehh?!" Angel's jaw dropped open. Racer grinned. "Niiice, Angel. I guess Ability-Type Magic is a thing they enjoy gawking at?"

Then came Ludo Bagman, who gave an eight. And then Dumbledore, who put up a nine, and Karkaroff-

"A three?!" Yukino's eyes stretched wide. "That's not fair!"

"He gave Krum ten," grumbled Midnight. "Obviously not fair."

"That's... thirty-nine?" Angel asked, her mind racing through a few quick additions.

"Yeah." Cobra nodded. "That puts you... where? Guys, some help here?"

Midnight frowned. "Angel's in second place, one point behind Harry and Krum, who are tied for first place."

"They both have forty points," Racer chipped in.

"We know, thanks!" Cobra rolled his eye.

"Karkaroff is being very unlikable," Yukino accused, indignant for her sister's sake.

"Calm down, Yuki," Angel soothed. "Winning's not the point here." She did feel a bit irritated since the Oracion Seis had a competitive streak, but they had a larger problem at hand- this so-called Voldemort.

A problem they weren't exactly sure how to solve.


End file.
